The Date Aftermath
by DontHateMeCuzImBeautiful
Summary: Sequel to The Date. Virtually unable to just stay home to wait out the results of their darling Nessie's first date the Cullen boys decide to take matters into their own hands by looking after their own. A clash ensues with poor Ness in the middle...XD


**Disclaimer: I have yet to receive either a Jacob Black OR Edward Cullen in the mail so I'm going to have to go with the fact that I STILL do not own them! **

**A/N:** OMG people _please_ do not kill me! lol I know it's been a while since I've posted, well, _anything_, but I swear I have a kind of good reason. Getting ready for my freshmen year of college in a week + birthday plans + more college stuff boggin me down = absolutely NO creative writing juices flowing for **Woundless Bleeding** or **So Long as You Stay**. The good news, however, was that I just got my writing side flowing again and she (that would be me) very generously agreed to cook this little two-parter up for my dear friends (that would be you guys). So, in response to the many positive reviews, questions and, in some cases, begging over whether **The Date** would have a sequel I finally gave in and, well, wrote it! lol This was originally going to be a one-shot like it's counterpart, but it was going to be _way _too long that way so it will be broken up into 2 parts, enough to share between me and you! Anyway, enough talk! Please enjoy : )

* * *

**Part 1: Werewolfyness, Hair raising antics and Queen Bees**

* * *

Five shadows bounded one after the other through the rapidly falling darkness of the night, the peaceful silence of the forest disturbed only by the slightest ruffling of leaves and the snapping of small branches that signaled their passing. Faster they sped, darting between foliage while blending in as well as the animals that skittered away from them, for all intents and purposes naturally camouflaged. Speeding through the night undeterred, their quiet formation was broken by a sudden muffled grunt of pain that came from the only human in the group.

"Ouch! Damn it Edward, could you be a little more 'vampire-y' while we're sneaking around?" Jacob's husky voice ground out as he glared at the vampire who had absent-mindedly moved too close and clipped his side. Still managing to maintain pace with the 4 vampires that traveled beside him in his human form he added scathingly, "I can't believe with everyone else being so graceful _you're_ the clumsy one getting in the way…"

"Well maybe if you weren't being so blind and 'werewolf-y', Jacob, you would have known that I've been right next to you for the past 3 miles. You could have easily moved out of the way," Edward retorted, his body tense and determined in the pale sliver of moonlight that made its way through the trees. His face was an amused mask as he flitted through the trees with an elegant purpose that nearly betrayed the intensity behind his real mission.

"I'm already blaming you guys for forcing me to go along with this so I wouldn't mind if you'd keep it down, " Emmett chuckled, either oblivious to the tension between his brother and Jacob or, as usual, simply choosing to ignore it. "Rose's gonna have my ass when we get home as it is."

"Forcing you? If I'm not mistaken it was you who declared, 'Come on let's do it! This'll be more fun than sitting at home waiting for her'", Jasper exclaimed wryly, his impression of his older brother completely on point. "And if you think you've got it bad, _my _wife probably already knows where we've gone, and if she doesn't she'll definitely be tipped off when she can't see any of us."

Jacob's smug grin nearly lit up the path beneath his feet as he haughtily exclaimed, "See Edward? You shouldn't complain about my werewolf-ness when it's saving your butt. If Alice could see me we'd all be roasting on a spit back home by now…"

Edward grimaced at the mention of his clairvoyant sister and groaned, "Not that it really matters considering that all her inability to watch your future has done is buy us some time. As soon as they see that we're all away they'll know exactly where we've gone. I wouldn't be surprised if they were formulating a plan to come and retrieve us now."

"Way to take all the fun out of it Edward!" Emmett complained from his brother's side. "Come on, Ness is _your_ daughter and _our_ niece, granddaughter and whatever the hell she is to the mutt over there. We've got every right to protect our own whether the women like it or not."

Obviously warming to Emmett's idea as a means of self justification, Jacob growled assuredly, "Yeah! I for one am not just gonna let Nessie out with some pathetic human we don't even know who can't protect her if something happened. I mean, what if some other bloodsuckers catch wind of her there and…?"

He trailed off, his unspoken words ringing loud and clear to everyone in the group. After a short thoughtful pause Jasper murmured, "You know, they've kind of got a point there Edward…"

Instead of agreeing with anyone's logic Edward chuckled sardonically. "I hope you all realize that it's not me you need to convince; I wouldn't be running through a dark forest right now like some rogue bandit stalker if you did. Surely you know by now that it will be Bella that cooks and eats us all when she finds out I didn't trust her judgment enough to let Nessie take care of herself."

At this Emmett and Jacob let out a simultaneous roar of laughter, Jacob making a sound not unlike the crack of a whip under his breath. Emmett's hilarity was hardly anymore subdued when he cracked up, "Damn Edward, how high do you jump really when she claps her hands? Bet it's gotta be around 100 feet what with you trying to be impressive all the time and all."

Jacob snorted. "I don't know Em, it's probably easier with his testicles in her pocket. There's nothing weighing him down that way."

At this he and Emmett opened up a whole new round of laughs while Jasper, despite his eye rolling, cracked a smile and allowed a small chuckle escape. Edward for the most part chose to merely seethe in silence for a long moment before his face suddenly lit up in a predatory smile. Sensing that something was rapidly going amiss Emmett started and murmured, "Uh-oh Jacob, looks like we might be in for a sissy slap to the face…"

Wiping away tears with the backs of his hands Jacob responded in kind, "I'm scared out of my mind now. If I had shoes I'd be shaking in them right now."

Rather than giving his brother the chance to respond Edward exclaimed, "I'm surprised that you two, of all people, would make fun of _me_ for going along with my wife's wishes."

Turning his dangerously cunning smile on Jacob first, Edward pinned him with a look that seemed to freeze the shape shifter fast in his amusement. "If I'm not mistaken, dearest Jacob," he started, never pausing in his stealthy steps even as he stared Jacob in the eye with a mischievous smile, "It is _you _who has the proverbial balls in _my daughter's _pocket. After all, what is the definition of 'imprint' if not 'do my future love's bidding any and all of the time that she wants it'?"

Jacob let out a small growl of warning as Emmett barked out a singular laugh. "Watch it _Edward_…" Jacob bit out, the statement sounding more like an admonition than anything else.

Careless to the word of caution Edward's smile merely grew in the face of prospective danger. Lowering his voice, but keeping it at a definitive volume that everyone else would hear, he murmured conspiratorially, "Now, now _Jakie-poo" _(Jasper actually snorted out loud at Nessie's sometimes nickname for Jacob) "it's okay. So long as you leave me be about my decisions to give Bella whatever she wants, I won't tell anyone about the doll playing, the Disney princess marathon or the dress up session you had with Nessie, though Heaven knows that last one was incredibly interesting seen later through her eyes…"

Jacob blanched noticeably at the turn of conversation, determined to try and keep the blood rushing to his cheeks staved back. Emmett and even Jasper had an incredibly hard time keeping their amusement to themselves, but it was surprisingly Carlisle who murmured questioningly, "'Dress up session…'?"

His eyebrow rose in such an amusing manner Emmett threw self-restraint to the wind and howled with laughter at the absurdity of it all. "You dressed up? As what? A _cat?! _Oh God, it's too good! Please Edward, tell me you have pictures?"

Rather than answer it was Jacob who grumbled defensively, "It was raining outside and that's what she wanted to do. It was either keep her entertained or let her tear up the house!"

Emmett's laughter only swelled at the explanation, but Edward turned to his brother with a cocked eyebrow and similar grin to the one he'd given Jacob. "Oh, but he's not the only one Em," he started and Emmett nearly stilled under the scrutiny. "I seem to recall a certain blonde asking you to, what was it again? Ah yes, _wash her hair_ before you two went out on a date. And that was, if I'm remembering correctly, _before _you so generously drove to LA to pick up her new outfits for the week."

There was silence for all of a minute before Jacob burst out in a cacophony of laughter that scared a mass of birds out of some nearby trees. "You washed her hair? And I thought _I _had it bad!" he proceeded to chortle magnanimously, effectively ruining the stealth mode they'd been traveling in previously.

"It's easier when you have someone else do it for you…" Emmett grumbled, uncharacteristically put out as Jacob started up his laughter anew at the larger man's perceived lack of manliness.

"Dude, you _washed her hair_, and not even in the shower "intimately". You did it so she could stay _pretty_!"

Edward watched the two duke it out for a moment before he exclaimed, "So you see, while Bella and I may be close, I can't say that my wife uses me as an extension of her hairbrush, or for a mannequin."

Both Jacob and Emmett turned to glare at him, but thankfully Carlisle stepped in before things got any worse.

"Now boys…" Carlisle sighed, very obviously both amused and weary of the 4th argument that had broken out in the past 10 minutes that they'd been running, "We're almost there and I'm going to need you all to act like grownups when we do arrive."

Immediately Jacob and Edward tensed slightly, turning to face their destination and steeling themselves for the unknown.

* * *

***8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8***

* * *

"…so I didn't want to have to leave with the excuse that my pants were too short. I mean, who on Earth does that?"

With the feel of her friend's hesitant looks landing on her face, Renesmee giggled politely at the conclusion of Josh's story and watched as the surrounding group laughed politely as well. The rather large circle was mostly made up of her friends and Nessie could tell that they were wary about Josh suddenly intruding into their "clique"; she also had a feeling that Josh felt their intimidation…

Either way, however, he was with _her,_ which seemed to be like a backstage pass to everyone's favorite concert. When they'd shown up in Josh's borrowed Audi there had immediately been whispers and nudges, but when _The_ Renesmee Cullen had stepped out everyone cosseted the couple as though they were celebrities stepping down the red carpet. At first most of the crowd had gone immediately for Ness, complimenting her (as usual) on her outfit, hair, and her general good looks without looking twice at who was standing at her side.

She'd giggled excitedly with her friends, thanked everyone fervently for their compliments and complimented them back on their own stylish "bonfire attire" before exclaiming, "Everyone, this is Josh Thompson. Josh, this is everyone!"

And with that her human date became an instant superstar, everyone pushing to introduce themselves to get to know him first, pressing him for details about himself that didn't exist. The way they carried on around him you'd never know that they'd all gone to school together for the past who knew how many years…

There had been many inquiries into the nature of their relationship, but Renesmee just smiled politely in response, unwilling to hurt her date's feelings or disappoint her friends' need for gossip; surprisingly Josh revealed nothing as well, merely blushing and switching to answer someone else's question when the "dating" query was raised. In short, Josh had reveled in the newfound interest that found him settling in with the other human teenagers Renesmee was so used to entertaining.

_Sometimes, _she'd thought almost bitterly through her perfected smile, _just sometimes, I'd like for them to think for themselves instead of looking to me for the answer._

It was almost sad the way the humans clung to her and vied for her affections, though Jacob always insisted that it was just because she was such a "sweet and amazing person she drew others to her like flies". Nessie thought it was simply because she was half vampire and half human; she was dangerous enough to be intriguing, luring the humans in with everything about herself. Her human side made her seem vulnerable enough that others felt compelled to want to relate to her.

Nessie had absolutely no problem having so many friends or being popular, but what _did_ bother her was how they looked to her as something of a queen bee, needing, wanting and constantly seeking her approval in that silly way that all social climbing humans did. Even now they glanced at her whenever they laughed at Josh's jokes to make sure she did as well, or made small gestures to grab her attention and let her know that out of the hundred people that were around they alone were somehow individually attached to her.

She sighed; if they kept up all their attention it was gonna be time to move again soon…

As soon as she thought the words she regretted it. The small idea brought her family to mind and she inwardly grimaced because for about the millionth time in the 2 hours that she'd been at the bonfire, Renesmee wondered what everyone was doing at home.

Praying that she was keeping up her upbeat nature enough that no one else noticed her preoccupation, she sighed softly and turned back to whatever it was that Josh was saying without actually hearing anything. Instead she heard her mother and aunt's parting remarks in her ear, the whispered assurances that she should have fun no matter what, that all she had to do was call if she needed and they would be there in an instant, and, most assuredly, that they would keep the males from following.

She tensed at the thought of her father, uncles and, worst of all, Jacob, showing up here to "check up on her", making a huge scene like she knew they would. Cringing at the thought of her Uncle Jasper coming and wanting to eat everyone in sight, or her father growling at every male that had a thought about her, or Uncle Emmett cracking his knuckles and acting superior was, frankly, enough to turn her stomach…

But it was the idea of Jacob being so close to her friends that really sent her belly flopping. She didn't doubt for a second that he would try to come and get her; it had always been that way. He stayed outside her window at her very first sleepover, had been there to greet her every nightmare with a warm glass of milk at night, and had been her partner in crime for as long as she could remember.

But lately he had become less partner in crime and more knight in shining armor; she couldn't count the times he'd stayed up late with her on the pretense that he was helping her with her homework when really she was just venting about her day, or the way he made sure to drop her off and pick her up not a minute too soon for school. She'd never forget the day that he'd somehow known that she wasn't going to make it through the day without hunting and he had come to rescue her at lunch time to the woods behind the school. He was there when she panicked about her first day of school, soothing her in such a way that her mother and father just couldn't, talking her through the day and assuring her that he'd be there as _soon _as she needed him. He was a constant in her life, and she couldn't remember the last time Jacob hadn't been there for her, as much an extension of herself as her arms or legs.

She smiled at the thought of him running into the bonfire, picking her up and sitting her on his lap while everyone stared and he acted as though it were as normal as water. He would undoubtedly do something that would gain everyone's attention while making sure everyone knew Ness was hers. She caught herself quickly, hoping no one had seen her momentary lack of interest in the subject at hand (they were talking about tans now…), but they were all preoccupied with self-consciously examining themselves, superficially comparing themselves to Tiffany Ureich's unnaturally bronzed skin.

Josh broke briefly from the conversation to lightly touch her hand bringing her harshly back to reality. Immediately the contact gave Nessie the irrepressible urge to pull away, a reflex she had come across at a very young age when her mother forbade her to "show" things to people she didn't trust with her family's background. Still, something about Josh's shy but determined and sweet demeanor caught her completely off guard so that she found herself softening under his gaze. Smiling gently she nonchalantly lifted her hand away from his to tuck her hair behind her ear. As she turned to look into his eyes once more she resisted the urge to roll her eyes and giggle at the way he froze and stared at her, swallowing hard enough that she heard it.

Helping him along she smiled a little more brightly and asked, "What's up?"

After a split second in which she heard his heart thud unevenly in his rib cage he smiled nervously back at her and replied, "Are you okay? You've been sort of quiet there for a minute."

Oh, he was just checking on her, but he looked so anxious about it that she almost laughed out loud. Though he looked and acted calm enough Nessie was surprised that she hadn't noticed his obvious preoccupation with her, his attention to her emotions capturing her sweetly. Brightening up noticeably she told him, "Oh no I'm fine! I was just-!"

She broke off mid-sentence as a slight rustling from amongst the tree line caught her attention. Though it felt like a longer moment in time to Josh, it was really only a second's hesitation on her part and she struggled to get back on track while hoping he didn't notice.

"I, uh…I was just, well…I was thinking about my family," she admitted sheepishly, ducking her head to avoid his gaze. Well, that was only part of the reason; the other was to cock her head to better hear the rustling in the trees. Though it took a moment she finally heard it again putting her instantly on her guard. Her previous run in with the Volturi had made her family slightly paranoid so she'd learned to both keep her guard up and "annul the situation" as her father always so aptly put it…

_I need to a get a scent on them_, she thought with the eerie calm that came with potential danger, _but unless they get closer or the wind blows I'm screwed…_

There wasn't much she could do about the wind part; if there was anything that she understood completely as living proof it was that you couldn't control nature anymore than you could control someone's life. The distance however…

With what she hoped was a casual sweep of the beach she looked for somewhere, _anywhere_, that was close enough for her to smell but not be found out. Almost as though he were reading her mind Josh chuckled, a little nervously she noted, as he murmured, "You want to talk about it? Somewhere, you know, _private_?"

Summing up her best and brightest smile she whispered back, "I'd like that actually."

He stood, holding out his hand for her to use as support so that she nearly rolled her eyes at him. Keeping her slight irritation in check she reminded herself that he didn't know she was as capable of breaking his "helpful hand" as she was of taking it. Instead she took it gently, being extremely careful not to transfer any of her thoughts to him as they climbed to their feet. Conversation around them slowly ebbed away as she smiled and explained to the group, "I'm feeling a little out of it so Josh and I are just gonna go and talk for a bit. Will you guys be alright here?"

She tried to inject just enough concern and need into her voice that they would know that she wanted this alone time with Josh, no matter how they came up with the why's. Sending the right looks at Rachel and Tiffany, the secondary queen bees as she liked to call them in her head, she allowed them to take over from where she wanted them to.

"Oh Ness we'll be perfectly fine!" Rachel swooned, waving Nessie and Josh off with a perfectly manicured hand. "You two crazy kids go on with your fun!"

Tiffany winked at Ness before exclaiming to the rest of the group, "Alright guys, I've got a scary story that will knock your socks off…"

As she launched into what was sure to be a promising tale of ghosts and darkness that Nessie knew would be nothing compared to the real nightmares out in the world she turned away with Josh leading the way. Obviously not sure how comfortable he should be with her the human settled for just walking as close as possible to her without seeming awkward and some small part of her wished his body were just a little warmer like a different part human she knew…

"Hey what about over there? That log looks pretty promising," Josh exclaimed softly as he pointed to the perfect space about 20 feet away from the tree line along the beach.

She nodded and told him excitedly, "That looks great."

He obviously misinterpreted her excitement as his chest puffed out and he told her, "I'm having a great time with you tonight Renesmee."

Without even thinking about it she looked him straight in the eye, unwittingly unleashing her full devastation on him as she smiled and whispered, "I'm having a great time too, Josh. Thanks for inviting me along."

He choked out something that sounded like "no problem pleasure mine" but his garbled mumbling wasn't enough for even a half vampire with enhanced senses to figure out. Instead she took a seat on the small log that was obviously meant for two in terms of size and privacy in terms of location. Ness waited for Josh to take the space next to her before discreetly taking a sniff in the direction of the forest. It took a moment to locate any scent other than the rough smell of the surrounding wildlife, the sweetly sappy smell of the trees and far away promise of rain.

_Almost there…_she thought almost frantically, searching through the many layers of scents surrounding her, _just a little more…aha, there it is! Now if I could just figure out who-_

As soon as she took in the scent she froze in place praying to every god and deity she had studied over the years that it was _not _who she thought it was. Almost too afraid to take another whiff but too anxious not to she finally settled on taking a deep breath under the pretense that she was calming herself and this time felt slightly faint at what she found. Suddenly her earlier hypotheses about her family coming to spy on her weren't that far off and she cringed slightly.

Jacob's scent wafted the most strongly from the forest, but just beneath that were her uncle's distinctive smells topped off with her grandfather's. Them she didn't mind so much; her uncles would be easy enough to deal with when she got home and she never could be angry with her grandfather for long. With Jacob her feelings conflicted considering she didn't know if she should be furious that he had followed her or ecstatic that he was within arms reach…

So all in all she wasn't too upset. If anything she was more mortified over the fact that if all of the other male members of the house were out in the forest spying on her there was no way that her father wasn't among them. Ness didn't believe for a minute that it hadn't been his idea in the first place or that he wasn't staring at her intently through the foliage. As soon as she realized he was close she pulled her thoughts in close, refusing to give them any hint that she knew they were there if they didn't know already.

She had all but forgotten about Josh when he suddenly exclaimed, "You know, I never in a million years thought you would agree to go out with me."

Turning a surprised and thoroughly rattled look onto her date Ness murmured, "Why not?"

Now it was his turn to look surprised as he blushed sheepishly and replied, "Well, just look at you. You're smart, funny, sweetest girl I've ever met, _gorgeous_…do you know how many guys would kill for the chance I have with you right now?"

For a long moment, Nessie had no idea what to say. This human was different from any of the other guys she had been around, the ones who only wanted her because of her looks or her money or both. Josh's noticing other things about her was not unheard of but certainly different in a wholly disconcerting way. The only other guy who complimented her so wholly was spying on her from the tree line just feet away.

The thought of the wolf brought reality crashing back down around her and suddenly she knew exactly what to do. She smiled gently at Josh and decided then and there that she was going to get back at her family and make Josh feel more confident all at the same time.

Her gentle smile was tinged with a hint of danger as she put her plan in motion.

* * *

***8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8***

**A/N:** Remember people I do not mind reviews in the SLIGHTEST so feel free to and look out for part 2 comin at you soon!

* * *


End file.
